CSI: Domino
by mrshoratiosshades309
Summary: Yami Atemu, former pharaoh, heads the CSIs of Domino City. His team includes Ryou Bakura, ballistics; Bakura Maro, fingerprints; Yugi Mutou, homicide detective and more faithful officers. except Tea WARNING: Yaoi, awesome shades and one-liners
1. Teaser

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: Hehe, I'm back to CSI again! Actually, more of CSI: Miami, Yu-Gi-Oh! version.**

**Yugi: _sweatdrop _I don't wanna guess what she means by that...**

**Maria: Don't worry! I won't kill you off!**

**Everyone else: Yes!**

**Yami: Hey, what about Tea? She deserves to die!**

**Maria: Well, she'll be like Cooper, the annoying audio-visual tech. You'll fire her, Yami.**

**Yami: _pumps fist in the air_**

**Everyone else: _sweatdrop_**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

Twins Kamiko and Kamin Eto walked happily down Hoshi Street, Domino City. The dark-haired siblings looked at each other, smiling and then darted off towards Kame Shop. **(Yugi: Don't drag my Grandpa into this! Maria: Too late...) **Then it all happened. The last thing they ever did was catch a faint glimpse of Kame Shop. And then...

_Gunshot, Tape, Crimescene_

**--**

Yami Atemu, Domino Crime Lab Supervisor and CSI Lieutenant looked down at the victims' bloody and lifeless positions on the sidewalk about five meters away from Kame Shop. He took off his shades and knelt down next to them. "What do we have here?"

It was Yugi Mutou, homicide detective, who answered him. "Kamin, the male, and Kamiko, the female, Eto. Twins, about 10 years old, on their way to the Kame Shop afterschool to check out the Duel Monster Cards there. All of a sudden, shot to the back and dead."

"Not a very happy ending," Yami commented as Yugi nodded slightly. "Isn't that your grandfather's shop, Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Yami honestly. "Yes, yes it is."

"Are we interviewing him?"

"Yes, sir," Yugi replied in a sort of teasing way.

Yami turned around to face his boyfriend. "Welcome back, Detective Mutou," He said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. **(Maria: FLUFF! Yugi and Yami: O.o)**

"Thank you, Lieutenant Atemu," Yugi replied, blushing minimally and returning the kiss. **(Yugi and Yami: Lemon? Maria: NEVER IN MY NATURAL LIFE! I can write as much fluff as you want but I will never write lemon. Yugi: _pout _Yami: Then, to the Shadow Realm with you! Maria: Nuh-uh. You can't do that to an Authoress. Yami: Damn!)**

Yami turned again to face his CSIs Ryou Bakura and Bakura Maro. "I need you two to seach for anything and everything. They might have been killed by another kid."

"What makes you think that, Y?" **(Maria: Sorry, I couldn't help it. I should shut up now) **Bakura asked, looking from the dead bodies, to Ryou, to his boss.

Yami put his shades back on. "Rivalry,"

**--**

_(Insert theme song here)_

**Maria: Okay, so here's basically who's who.**

**Horatio - Yami. Two words. He. Rules.**

**Yelina - Yugi. Just disregard the whole sister-in-law thing. And the whole 'Yelina's a girl' thing. Horatio and Yelina look just as cute together as Yami an Yugi do. (Sorry, it's a shipper's thing)**

**Calleigh - Ryou. Can't help it. They've both got awesome accents.**

**Eric - Bakura. You must know what I'm plotting now. He's not _that _psycotic in this... Maybe not... (I made up his last name. I found it on Baby Names. It's Japanese for Myself)**

**Ryan - Seto Kaiba. Wait for it...**

**Natalia - Joey. MWAHAHA! (RaiN, RaiN, RaiN, RaiN...)**

**Cooper - Tea. DIE! _attacks the two with a pitchfork _WHO'S WITH ME!**

**Stetler - Pegasus. duh.**

**Alexx - Mai. Sorry, folks, no more gender changes.**

**Tripp - Tristan. The Plain White T's. Wait a second. Is Japanese considered white? (no racist intention there, you guys. I just have a horrible sense of humor. Yami: We've noticed...)**

**Sorry, guys, no Marisol, Ray, Ray Jr., Julia or Kyle. I'd hate to get Yami into Horatio's many love problems. We'll just stick with HoY. (Horatio/Yelina, Aly made it up)**

**Yugi and Yami: Review before Maria thinks up horrible ways to kill us off! _anime smile_**

**Maria: ... O.o ...**


	2. Autopsys and Bullets

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: I'm back with the next chapter! (not weapons which sucks.)**

**Everyone Else: _runs and hides_**

**Maria: Hey! Where'd everyone go? Anyway, enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay," Ryou Bakura said as he slipped on his rubber gloves and started hunting for anything that looked out of place. The ballistics expert turned to the bodies and the ME who was examining them. "The game shop owner said that there was a gunshot. Where's the bullet?" He asked Mai Valentine.

The ME didn't look up but answered, "The bullets' still in 'em. I'll extract them at post and reserve them for you," She looked up and smiled at the ballistics expert. "You should visit me and Jane Doe #24601 **(partial credit to Aly on this one) **in the morgue more often."

"I'm flattered," Ryou replied, smiling back.

"Hey Ryou!" Someone called from about five feet away. The British albino turned to see his so-called twin. Bakura Maro motioned for Ryou to come to him and so he did. "I found something here," Bakura pointed to the ground and they both bent down to take a closer look at it.

Ryou analysed this for a moment. "It looks like some kind of powder, or sand. There are two neighborhoods here by beaches. We can get a smaller amount of suspects if we can get a list of parents, kids and teachers that live around the area."

"I'll get it to trace then," Bakura responded.

Ryou turned back to Mai. "What do you think was the range of the bullet, Mai?"

"Long range," Mai called back.

Ryou turned to face Bakura again. "That's only five feet away. I don't think that it would be linked to the killer."

"Maybe he came in closer to look at what he'd just finished," Bakura suggested.

"Most kids would run away," Ryou stated. "But Mai said long range so it would probably be a mis-shot unless the killer was trained. Military; Criminalist; Navy... the list goes on. But how could a kid shoot another in the back from 15 feet away?"

Bakura thought about this. "Let's go to those 15 feet. But, I'm still taking a sample of this," Bakura added, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Do as you wish with that pile of sand," Ryou muttered, kissing Bakura on the cheek.

**--**

"How are we coming with that bullet?" Ryou asked Mai, walking into the morgue.

Mai gestured towards a small container with a small, bronze item in it on another table. "That's the girl's bullet, right to the spine. I'm working on the boy right now. It's sad. These children, so innocent and their lives were taken away just like that. On their way to the game shop to check out new Duel Monster cards and then shot in the back - both of them! What is the world coming to? This is why I work with you guys. You guys just send them to jail - the ones that did it. Here we go," Mai carefully took a bullet out of the ten-year-old's back. Ryou scowled slightly and held out a plasic container for the bullet.

"I'll take this little one and the other to the lab," Ryou told Mai. He turned around and started walking towards Firearms. "Come on, my little bullets!" He cooed in a childish way. Mai just smiled at herself.

**--**

Later that day, Yami walked into Firearms. "How are we coming along with those bullets, Ryou?"

The half-albino looked up from the computer and smiled at his boss. "I'm running them through IBIS. No hits yet."

Just then, the screen paused. There was a phrase in green lettering across the computer screen that read, 'POSITIVE MATCH'. "I beg to differ."

"This says that these bullets came from a gun registered to a Duke Devlin," Ryou read off the computer screen.

**--**

**Maria: Reminder!**

**Horatio - Yami.**

**Yelina - Yugi.**

**Calleigh - Ryou.**

**Eric - Bakura.**

**Ryan - Seto Kaiba.**

**Natalia - Joey.**

**Cooper - Tea.**

**Stetler - Pegasus.**

**Alexx - Mai.**

**Tripp - Tristan.**

**Valera - Serenity.**

**We've got HipHuggers (EricCalleigh), RaiN (RyanNatalia) and HoY (HoratioYelina, credit to Aly).**

**In other words, Tendershipping (RyouBakura), Puppyshipping (SetoJoey), and Puzzleshipping (YugiYami, the truest of them all). These pairings are minor - not too much fluff, NO LIME AND NO LEMON.**

**Yugi and Yami: _sulk_**

**Maria: Get over it! I might right a lime if you guys stop bugging me! I'm sticking to fluff right now whether you like it or not!**

**Yugi and Yami: Please review! _twitch twitch_**


	3. A Relectant Interrogation

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: Yo wassup pee-o-puh-lee!**

**Yami and Yugi: _sweatdrop_**

**Maria: Just forget I ever said that...**

**Yami and Yugi: Gladly!!**

**Maria: _rolls eyes_**

**Yugi: Can we forget that we ever knew you as well?**

**Maria: In your dreams, shrimpo.**

**Yami: How dare you speak to my hikari in that manner!**

**Maria: _raspberry _Oh, and I was lying about the whole lime thing at the end of the last chapter. I will never write lime in a multi-chapter. But, I do have this one plotbunny that involves Puzzleshipping, MPreg and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Yugi: You have betrayed us... _sulk_**

**Yami: Wait a second, did you say Puzzleshipping MPreg? I'm with you on that one!**

**Maria: Okay, then! _high fives Yami_ Now, on to the chapter...**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

"It says here that it had been used for an armed robbery," Ryou continued, looking up every three words to make sure that his boss was listening intently - which he was.

Yami flipped his phone open, still looking at the computer screen that was still blinking, 'POSITIVE MATCH'. He speed-dialed Homicide Detective Tristan Taylor. "Yeah, Tristan, we've got a suspect to pick up by the name of Duke Devlin. Remember that Game Shop with the Dungeon Dice Monsters? He lives there, on the third floor."

"Yeah, I remember that place," Tristan said on the other line, getting his car keys and heading out of his cubicle. "I'll deliver him right now."

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Tristan," He hung up and turned back to Ryou who was eyeing him curiously. "You've got a suspect to interview."

"I'm taking 'Kura!" Ryou chirped, gathering his notepad and pen and leaving the Firearms lab to find his boyfriend.

Yami shook his head and smiled to himself. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou..."

**--**

Ryou knocked playfully on the glass door to the Trace Lab. "Knock, knock,"

Bakura looked up and said, "Who's there?"

"You lover,"

"My lover who?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Do you have the results on that sand that you found and that you are apparently so very fond of?"

"Yep," Bakura answered, kissing Ryou quickly on the forehead. "I ran the sample through GCMS and it's from that place where.. what's her name? That annoying audio-video tech that drools over Yami all the time. I think her name was... Tia! Or something among those lines."

Ryou smiled. "I think it's Tea. When will she ever accept the face that our Lieutenant's gay, not straight or bi?"

"Like everyone else here in the Domino Crime Lab?" Bakura interrupted smiling smugly.

Ryou glared. "Joey's bi. He used to be with Mai, remember? Anyway, anything else you want to tell me about this all-so-important sand?"

"Well, the only people there that have quote-and-quote connections to Domino Elementary are Tea, Tea's family, the principal, _his_ family, and about five families with kids there. Not too much. Everyone else is pretty much Downtown."

Ryou thought about this for a while. "But Duke Devlin doesn't live there," He said under his breath and to himself. The Brit boy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his snow-white hair, messing it up only by a bit.

"Pardon?" Bakura asked, not hearing all of what his 'other self' had just said.

Ryou didn't look back at him, but at the report that was just handed to him. "Our suspect, Duke Devlin. His gun was used to shoot the kids. Maybe his gun was stolen or something. Either way, we're interviewing him."

"Nice, another day, another interrogation," Bakura commented to no one in particular. He stretched his arms, yawned and smiled smugly again.

**--**

Duke Devlin lazily leaned back in his seat, propped his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head. "What do you guys want now? I've already told you, my father was the one that robbed that bank and he's locked up! What else do you need to know?"

Ryou half-glared at the dice-master. "Mr. Devlin, when was the last time you've used your Feg PR26 9millimeter High-Capacity Pistol?"

"I've never really used it outside the shooting range I go every Sunday after church. It was stolen from me about on Saturday, three days ago. Damn, I hate Mondays," Duke replied, yawning.

Ryou put up a VERY irritated look and took some evidence pictures out of the manila folder in front of him. "We have evidence that your gun has been used in a double murder this afternoon." **(Maria: The time right here is like 6:00 PM or something like that. It's still the same day of the crime which was, like, 3:30 PM)**

"As I told you, my gun was stolen," Duke persisted.

Bakura stepped up to the back of Ryou's chair. "In that case, would you mind us processing the place where you kept your gun? It may still have evidence of whoever stole it."

"Fine, just don't blow it up or anything. If you do, there goes my whole business," Duke replied, shrugging.

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other. "Let's go then," Bakura said.

**--**

**Maria: More reminders! (seriously, these A/Ns are what makes these chapters get small scroll bars)**

**Horatio - Yami.**

**Yelina - Yugi.**

**Calleigh - Ryou.**

**Eric - Bakura.**

**Ryan - Seto Kaiba.**

**Natalia - Joey. (Jonouchi - did I spell that right?)**

**Cooper - Tea. (Anzu)**

**Stetler - Pegasus.**

**Alexx - Mai.**

**Tripp - Tristan. (Honda)**

**Valera - Serenity. (Shizuka)**

**Suspect #1 - Duke Devlin. (Otogi)**

**Suspect #2 - Mr. Chase - Duke's dad.**

**We've got HipHuggers (EricCalleigh), RaiN (RyanNatalia) and HoY (HoratioYelina, credit to Aly).**

**In other words, Tendershipping (RyouBakura), Puppyshipping (SetoJoey), and Puzzleshipping (YugiYami, the truest of them all). These pairings are minor, people, MINOR!**

**Yugi: _sigh_ That means no lemon, lime or overly increasing fluff. _sigh_**

**Yami: Maria, what have you done to my hikari.**

**Maria: You might want to watch your mouth. I do have the limitless powers of any Authoress on this site, you know. That means I can kill you AND your beloved aibou off at ANY GIVING MOMENT.**

**Yami: _shuts up_**

**Yugi: Please review! _anime smile_**

**Yami: _mouths_ What he said.**


	4. To The Beach!

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: Ok, I know I haven't been putting in any Puzzleshipping fluff -guilty- so, I'm back with more!**

**Yami and Yugi: _worship_**

**Yami: Why the hell are we doing this again?**

**Yugi: Don't ask me - Maria typed it.**

**Yami: _shakes fist at me_ Damn you, Maria!**

**Maria: _innocent _What are you talking about?**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

"Alrighty then," Bakura said, stretching and taking his car keys out of his pocket. "Let's get to your almighty gun safe."

Duke just looked at the CSI skeptically. "How'd you know I have a gun safe and that I didn't just leave it disassembled at the back of my house like the old people do?"

The Ancient Egyptian shrugged. "You just seem like the type of guy who has one."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Duke tried.

"Hell if I know, I just said that to say it," Bakura said, stepping out of the interrogation room and holding the door for the other two emerging figures. When none of them thanked him, Bakura closed the door with a disappointed sigh and said, "You're very welcome,"

**--**

_The next day, 5:00 AM_

"Damn that Nokia ringtone," Yami grumbled as he sat up in bed at the sound of one of the most annoying ringtones ever. **(Maria: I CAN'T DELETE IT!!)**"Hello?" He said into the phone after he recklessly flipped open his Nokia 6126.

_"Hey, boss!" _replied two British voices from the other end of the line.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

_"Come on, boss, you don't know who we are?"_

"No, I don't. Maybe that's because I'm still half-asleep..."

_"It's Ryou and 'Kura," _answered the lighter voice.

_"How could you ever forget us?" _asked the deeper voice.

Yami rolled his eyes and felt the bed under him move slightly. "What do you guys want?"

_"We finished processing the evidence from the crimescene and Devlin's gun safe." _Ryou reported.

_"Everything's pointing to the West Side Beach," _Bakura concluded. **(Maria: I can't think of any other names for it. Yami: There's always Baby Names (dot) com Maria: Very true. Yami: You know I just quoted you, right? Maria: _pats him on the head _That's a good yami.)**

Yami sighed and took in this information. "Let's bring in all of the residents there. Or better yet let's go there. I'll specify more when I get to the Lab. I guess I'll have to wake up now."

_"Yeah, sorry about that, boss," _Bakura apologized.

"It's alright. I was going to oversleep anyway," Yami assured him, yawning and noticing the other occupant of his bed awake. "I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

_"See ya, boss," _the two replied and hung up.

Yami closed his phone, set it on the bedside table and sighed again. Someone hugged him from behind and sighed with him. Yami turned around. Yugi. "That was the 'Kura and Ryou," The older told the smaller. **(Maria: hehe _points at Yugi _short person. Yugi: _restrains Yami_)**

Yugi responded by kissing him deeply on the lips and holding him closer. "Are you leaving now?"

"I told them thirty minutes," Yami replied, returning the kiss just a passionately.

Yugi released his hold on his lover, got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make the coffee." **(Maria: I don't know if you guys kinda recognize this scene. It's from one of the CSI: NY episodes. The original scene was between Mac and Peyton. I think they both have ugly faces and therefore belong together.)**

**--**

Yami walked up to the last door on this block and knocked on it. "Domino Police Department, open up," He yelled in his baritone voice.

Almost at once, the door flew open and standing at the door was a dark-skinned, sandy-haired and lavender eyes man in a lavender shirt and khaki capris. "Ishtar residence," He responded.

**--**

**Maria: More reminders! (seriously, these A/Ns are what makes these chapters get small scroll bars)**

**Horatio - Yami.**

**Yelina - Yugi.**

**Calleigh - Ryou.**

**Eric - Bakura.**

**Ryan - Seto Kaiba.**

**Natalia - Joey. (Jonouchi - did I spell that right? Did I? Did I? I did didn't I?)**

**Cooper - Tea. (Anzu)**

**Stetler - Pegasus.**

**Alexx - Mai.**

**Tripp - Tristan. (Honda)**

**Valera - Serenity. (Shizuka)**

**Suspect #1 - Duke Devlin. (Otogi)**

**Suspect #2 - Mr. Chase - Duke's dad.**

**Suspect #3 - Marik Ishtar**

**Suspect #4 - Malik Ishtar**

**Suspect #5 - Ishizu Ishtar**

**We've got HipHuggers (EricCalleigh), RaiN (RyanNatalia) and HoY (HoratioYelina, credit to Aly).**

**In other words, Tendershipping (RyouBakura), Puppyshipping (SetoJoey), and Puzzleshipping (YugiYami, the truest of them all). MINOR PAIRINGS!**

**Yugi and Yami: She put more Puzzleshipping fluff!**

**Maria: Yeah, I feel so much better now! And, I feel like writing a Tea-bashing Puzzleshipping...**

**Yugi and Yami: _disregard Maria to each other _I love you.**

**Maria: I love my OTP... REVIEW!**

**Yugi and Yami: _makeout_**

**Maria: _sweatdrop_**


	5. The Answer's In The Evidence

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: Hehe, Evil Cliffie!!**

**Yami: Damn that cliffie!**

**Yugi: Well, Malik and Marik are evil serial killing lunatics...**

**Maria: Like yami, like hikari.**

**Yugi: But I thought that yamis and hikaris were opposites?**

**Maria: Me too, Yug', me too.**

**Yami: They are opposites, Malik still has a heart and Marik is just really, really blunt.**

**Maria: Very true, he is... Next chapter is ready, shall we?**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

Yami lowered his shades on the bridge of his nose. "Your name, sir?"

The man noticed Yami's badge and then answered with no hesitation, "Malik Ishtar. If you don't mind me asking, what do you want from us?"

Yami took off his shades and eyed the house curiously. "I'm Lieutenant Yami Atemu and not only am I a cop, but I'm a CSI. Know what they do?"

Malik let all his weight fall on his left leg. "Solve crime, obviously. But we've retrained my brother, almost literally. He didn't do anything bad. My sister's been watching over him."

"What, may I ask, is the name of this sister of yours?" Yami asked.

"Ishizu Ishtar, the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. Brother's Marik and I've got an adopted brother named Odion," Malik replied.

Yami played with the sunglasses in his hands. "Would you mind, if we came in for a while?"

Malik shrugged, pouting and not wanting to upset someone with access to guns. "Sure, why not? We have nothing to hide."

Yami motioned for Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and two patrol officers to come to him. "Sure, why not?"

As they walked into the house that was very... Egyptian, Yami asked Malik, "Mr. Ishtar, do you own a gun?"

"Yeah," Malik nodded. "It's uh.. a Feg."

"Feg...?"

"It's the Feg PR26 9mm High-Capacity Pistol. Why do you ask?"

Yami looked at Malik threateningly. "Is it registered to you?"

"Nope, it's Ishizu's but we all have access to it. Me, Odion, just not Marik," Malik answered.

Yami looked at the 'shrine' to the Egyptian Gods in the living room and then to the rather unnecessary chandelier above the dining table that a woman with long black hair and a long beige dress was cleaning up. "Marik..." He echoed.

Malik just looked at the CSI Lieutenant skeptically. "You know him?"

Yami looked back at Malik. "He was arrested for conspiracy to murder and the trafficking of illegal firearms two years ago. I worked that case."

"Small world," Malik commented meaninglessly.

Yami smiled smugly. "And getting smaller," He shifted his weight to rest on his right side. "Are all of you Egyptian?"

Malik smiled triumphantly. "And proud of it."

"I can tell..." Yami looked back at the 'shrine' and chuckled. "Well, the only people who live in Domino City, Japan are the Japanese, a handful of Egyptians and the random American here and there. Hope you don't mind if we poke around for a while."

"Sure," Malik said, shrugging.

"Hey!" Came a friendly teasing call from one of the corners of the living room. It was Ryou. "Don't forget about the British!"

Yami chuckled again. "Yes, and the utterly uncalled for British Detective Ryou Bakura." **(Maria: That was a little random but who really gives a damn.)**

Malik laughed along with him. "Are you Egyptian?" He asked as Ryou returned to his snooping around.

"One out of two," Yami answered, still slightly smiling. "The other one's Bakura Maro. He's probably with Ryou. He's got a slight British accent, a fetish for deadly weapons and white hair with two parts that stand up like bunny-ears in the back." **(Maria: NO JOKE. Watch the duel between Bakura and Marik you can see it if you really pay attention. Yugi: Really? _watches the episode_ It does! Yami: Now we can truly call him 'Fluffy the Bunny'! Maria: I've got a plotbunny coming on! And it's not Bakura. But it does have to do with him. Yugi: I thought you were devoted to Puzzleshipping. Maria: hehe. _looks around nervously._)**

"Ah," Malik said understandingly.

**--**

_That evening in the Evidence Locker, 6:00 PM_

Yami stretched his arms and sighed heavily. "Okay, what do we have so far?"

Ryou was the first to answer. "We've got five possible families living by the beach who could have done it and a suspect living Downtown whose gun was used for the murder."

"And the five families are?" Yami asked.

"The Gardner's, the principle's family - the Abe's, the Honjo's, the Kuwata's and the Ishtar's," Ryou answered.

Yami looked around to the evidence spread out on the table in the middle of the Evidence Locker. "And what do we have here?"

It was Seto Kaiba - QD and Trace - who answered the question this time. "Evidence pointing to the beach and a color contact lense - brown."

Bakura looked at Seto. "And who of those five families uses brown contact lenses?"

Joey Wheeler, a DNA tech, butt into the conversation. "Tea Gardner, the principle and Malik Ishtar."

**--**

**Maria: More reminders!**

**Horatio - Yami.**

**Yelina - Yugi.**

**Calleigh - Ryou.**

**Eric - Bakura.**

**Ryan - Seto Kaiba.**

**Natalia - Joey.**

**Cooper - Tea.**

**Stetler - Pegasus.**

**Alexx - Mai.**

**Tripp - Tristan.**

**Valera - Serenity.**

**Suspects - Ryou mentioned them all.**

**We've got HipHuggers (EricCalleigh), RaiN (RyanNatalia) and HoY (HoratioYelina, credit to Aly).**

**In other words, Tendershipping (RyouBakura - I'm regretting this), Puppyshipping (SetoJoey - It'll come up soon enough), and Puzzleshipping (YugiYami, the truest of them all). MINOR PAIRINGS!**

**Yugi and Yami: REVIEW!**

**Maria: You guys don't have anything more to say?**

**Yugi: Then we'd give you more plotbunnies.**

**Maria: Right... WaIt A sEcOnD!**

**Yami: Crap she got another one... Please review!**

**Maria:_ in the background _Okay, so, Yugi is this double-sided pop sensation and Yami is a TV show Zombie-Slayer that...**

**Yami: WTF?! A Zombie-Slayer?**

**Maria: _looks at him _Yeah. You kick Zombie Ass. Anyway so... _continues talking in major detail_**

**Yugi: Just review. Maybe she'll put more info about this plotbunny on her profile instead of using up the Authoress-Notes.**


	6. The Killer Strikes Again!

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: I have an announcement for everyone!**

**Yami: You're going to kill Tea off!**

**Maria: _pause _Maybe.**

**Yugi: You're going to kill US off?**

**Maria: You know what... No, I'm not going to. Anyway, I'm going to write a multichapter Het!**

**Yugi and Yami: Dun dun DUNNNNNNNN!!**

**Maria: I know, right? It'll be Silentshipping (SetoSerenity) and based on a Filipino movie I saw over the weekend!**

**Yugi: Damn, then how are we gonna understand it?**

**Maria: I'll post the translated version! Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler," Yami said, looking at Joey briefly and then the other members of the Crime Lab the were present. "Now, let's think of possible motive," He leaned on the table with his two hands and looked down at the floor.

Bakura was the first to answer. "Maybe the principal hates the kids. Maybe they got bad grades or bullied other kids.," He said. "Heck, if I were principal of the Elementary School and there were misfits, I'd punish them. Maybe that's just his way of getting rid of them. Illegal, sure, but pretty damn straight forward."

Everyone else just eyed the Ancient Egyptian albino curiously. The Underwater Recovery, Fingerprints and Drug Identification specialist just shrugged in reply. "It could happen," Silence. "Well, I don't see any of you coming up with any other possible motive!"

A large sigh swept the Evidence Locker. Ryou looked over the school records of the victims. "Well, there's nothing here indicating bad grades or bad relations with other students at the Elementary School. That rules Bakura's theory out."

"Shit..." Bakura hissed. Everyone stared at him again. This time, Ryou hugged him and said, "Sorry, love,"

Joey blew raspberry at the Ancient Egyptian who pouted back at him. Yami chuckled and a cellphone rang. "That's mine," The Lieutenant said, fishing his cellphone out of his butt pocket. "Yami Atemu speaking. What? Where? I'll bring my team. Thank you, Yugi. I love you too."

Bakura stared at his boss in disbelief. "What the hell was that all about?"

"The killer hit again. A body dump."

**--**

"By the gods," Bakura muttered while collecting the initial evidence for their new case. It was Ryou's little sister. Amane Bakura was shot in the kill zone by sniper fire. Then, whoever the killer was scooped up her body and dragged it to the beach. Bakura looked behind him every few seconds to make sure that Ryou was alright. He was trying not to cry again.

**--**

_Flashback, 5 minutes ago_

_Ryou's POV_

_"That was pretty quick," Yugi greets as we arrive at the crime scene. Apparently Yugi was trying to hide the body. I wonder why._

_"Where's the body, Yug'?" I ask curiously._

_Yugi looks at me sadly. "Well, you see, Ryou..."_

_"Why what happened?" I ask again._

_"The body... It's your sister..."_

_Immediately, I shove him aside and kneel by my sister's dead body. "Amane..." My vison blurrs. No. I can't cry. Yami and 'Kura kneel beside me. They both put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Should we call you father?" Yami asks me._

_I shake my head. "He could honestly care less," My voice sounds cracked. Like I'm crying. But I can't. I musn't. Yami nods solemnly and Bakura hugs me. I cry into his chest not wanting to know anything about the outside world from his warmth. He's rubbing my back and whispering soothing words. It's not helping. Nothing is helping. The only family that I ever was close to... gone just like that. Father's just sending money every month from England and Mum's long cold in her coffin. Next, Amane. When I pull away from 'Kura's embrace, Yami is looking at me comfortingly._

_"Do you still want to work this case? I could assign it to Seto instead," He offers._

_"No," I say firmly. "I will work this case. I'll be stong, for Amane."_

_Yami pats me on the back. "I'm sorry about your loss. If there's anything I can do...?"_

_I think about this. "Yes, you can. Keep this quiet and only tell my father if he asks."_

_"Alright,"_

_"Thank you, Yami," I wipe my tears away and put on my rubber gloves to collect evidence. _Who would do such a horrible thing? _I think to myself._

**--**

**Maria: More reminders!**

**Horatio - Yami.**

**Yelina - Yugi.**

**Calleigh - Ryou.**

**Eric - Bakura.**

**Ryan - Seto Kaiba.**

**Natalia - Joey.**

**Cooper - Tea.**

**Stetler - Pegasus.**

**Alexx - Mai.**

**Tripp - Tristan.**

**Valera - Serenity. (She's comin')**

**Suspects - Ryou mentioned them all.**

**We've got HipHuggers (EricCalleigh), RaiN (RyanNatalia) and HoY (HoratioYelina, credit to Aly).**

**In other words, Tendershipping (RyouBakura), Puppyshipping (SetoJoey), and Puzzleshipping (YugiYami, the best of them all). MINOR PAIRINGS!**

**Maria: This chp was kinda short. But I'm running out of ideas. Help me people!**

**Ryou: AMANE!! Why, Maria, WHY?!**

**Maria: Sorry, I just love you.**

**Ryou, Yugi and Yami: EHHH?!**

**Maria: Review!**

**Ryou, Yugi and Yami: _attack Maria_**


	7. Of Angst and DNA

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: I have another announcement for everyone!  
(PS: Aly was here! :D )**

**Yugi and Yami: What now?**

**Maria: I'm actually passing Language Arts! And I didn't even give in half the homework!**

**Yugi and Yami: And we care... why?**

**Maria: I dunno. Anyway, onto the angsty next chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter 7 (Sorry about the typo in the last chapter which was supposed to say Chapter 6)**

"Anything yet on the COD, Mai?" Yami asked the blonde-haired Medical Examiner.

Almost immediately, Mai answered, "The bullet to the Kill Zone definitely killed her. It shut down her nervous system and she was dead before she hit the floor," The two heard a sniffle from behind them. "Sorry, Ryou," Mai apologized, realizing who it was.

"It's alright," Was the soft reply. Ryou got up and turned to Yami. "We found all the evidence we could and I'm heading back to the lab," He turned again. "'Kura, are you coming?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'll stay here for a bit and triple-check this place." Ryou raised his eyebrows and got into the Crime Lab SUV. He drove off in the direction of the Crime Lab. On the drive back, the rain started to pour. Intermittent drops splashed on the windshield. They all seemed to be whispering his sister's name. _Splash-splash-splash, splash-splash-splash, A-man-e, A-man-e. _

As he got closer and closer to the lab, tears started brimming in Ryou's cinnamon eyes, blurring his vision. Ryou managed to park in a parking spot close to the crime lab entrance. He sighed in frustration when he realized that he didn't have an umbrella. Ryou stepped out into the rain, which was still pouring in an intermittent pattern. Finally, the tears that had threatened to fall out of his cinnamon eyes started to mix with with the rain, the saline tears blending with the fresh water of the raindrops.

"Damn it," the white-haired CSI growled. He had willed himself not to cry. He had to be strong. For Amane. She was always the strong and outgoing one, while he was more laid-back and shy. It was now Ryou's turn to be like his sister.

He willed himself to take steps forward, to go inside the warm and dry shelter of the Crime Lab. Baby steps, just like a child. One, two, three. Three little steps took Ryou off of the black concrete of the street onto the smooth pavement of the sidewalk. Progress was made. Now all he needed were a couple of more steps to get into the shelter of the Crime Lab. However, he couldn't move. His brain said, "Go" while his legs said "No". Ryou managed to walk over to a bench and collapse in it. The saline tears continued to mix with the fresh water of the rain as he sobbed.

"Why, Amane? Why did you leave?" he choked out. Ryou was oblivious to the world. All he could think about was Amane. He didn't even notice when somebody sauntered up beside him.

---

Yami watched his CSI cry on the bench, "It wasn't your fault, you know that."

Ryou was startled but relaxed to see whom it was. "It is my fault."

"Why would you think that?"

Ryou buried his head in his hands. "I was supposed to pick her up right after school but I called the school and told them that she would stay late! That was so stupid of me!"

Yami hugged Ryou close. "Ryou, that was not stupid of you. It was not your fault so stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do. It was the killer's fault."

Ryou sniffled again. "Yami, why am I the weak one? Why did Amane get the bravery and the courage? Why do I-"

Yami patted his CSI's back. "Don't think that way about yourself. Look at yourself. You've been living without parents ever since you were eleven and usually a kid would be ballistic after that but you stayed strong. You only needed your father's money to provide with material necessities but otherwise you supported yourself _and_ your sister. You raised her as any parent would. Not many people could do that at the mere age of eleven. When I met you, I realised how much of life I took for granted. Back in Egypt, I was treated like royalty because of my ancestry. Yugi had his grandfather and his mother. Bakura, well, he's a long story. Mai was pampered as I was. Joey, even though his parents were divorced, had his father and was alwaysin contact with his mother and Serenity. Vice-versa for Serenity. Pegasus is a spoiled, pompous, rich asshole," Ryou giggled at this. "Seto, too. And Tristan's family was always together. You are the most independent member of the Crime Lab. And one of the most important. Never, _ever_. Doubt that for one second. Don't even _think_ of doubting that. You mean the world to us."

Ryou smiled and hugged Yami back. "Thank you, Yami. F-for everything. You've been like a father to all of us at the Crime Lab. I dunno if we show it, but we really appreciate that."

Yami smiled back. "You'll make it through, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be strong. Just like Amane," Ryou said, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

Yami nodded. "All right. Now, let's get to work and catch this guy," he said. The lieutenant stood up from the wooden bench. Ryou followed suit.

"Yeah, Y. Let's catch this guy. For Amane," the firearms expert said. Yami took off his shades and walked into the Crime Lab. Ryou stayed outside for just a little while longer. He raised his head to gaze at the sky. As his cinnamon-eyed gaze met the grey fluff of the storm clouds, it miraculously stopped raining. Ryou brought his head down, smiled, and walked inside the Crime Lab after Yami. Amane was watching and he wouldn't fail her.

No, he wouldn't fail her.

**--**

As Yami and Ryou walked into Reception, Yami's phone buzzed. He picked it up and answered, "Yami Atemu."

"Hey boss," Bakura's voice said on the other end. "I was examining some evidence I found at the scene. You know how a full cartridge only shows half of the bullet while the rest is covered by the casing?"

Yami nodded as Ryou listened in. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, there seemed to be some Trace burned onto the casing I found while canvassing the area. I sent it to Seto. He looked at it under the microscope and determined that it was burned human flesh. It's with Serenity in the DNA lab now," Bakura replied.

"Okay, Ryou and I will head there now," Yami said and hung up. Ryou had a quizzical look on his face.

"What's going on?" the British albino asked.

"To make a long story short, Bakura had Seto identify some burned Trace that was stuck to a casing. He identified it as burned human skin. It's waiting with Serenity now," Yami answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Ryou said. The two then walked off to the DNA lab.

**--**

DNA technician Serenity Wheeler stood in front of a computer screen as she ran the DNA through CODIS.

Yami pushed the door of the lab open as he and Ryou stepped in. "What do we have, Serenity?" Yami asked.

Serenity looked up, and her expression changed to that of a somber one when she saw Ryou. "Ryou, I'm so sorry about what happened to Amane."

Ryou gave her a sad smile. "S'alright," he said. "So does the DNA match anyone yet?"

Serenity's facial expression reverted back to it's serious state as she shook her head. "Nah, not yet." As soon as the last syllable left her lips, the computer beeped three times.

She turned the computer screen towards the two CSIs. "I beg to differ," she grinned.

"Tea Gardner," Ryou read.

**--**

**Maria: _tear _Too sad!**

**Ryou: _cries hysterically_**

**Maria: _joins Ryou_**

**Yugi and Yami: _sweatdrop_ Review!**


	8. Interrogating a Bitch

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: Today, I was in a three-way with my friends!**

**Yugi and Yami: WhAT?!?!?!?!?**

**Maria: ...on the phone. Geez. ...pervs...**

**Yami: ...What are you talking about?... -looks around nervously-**

**--**

**Chapter 8**

"Tea Gardner, surprised to be on the other side of the interrogation chair?" Yami asked, the faintest hint of a glare flashing out of his crimson eyes. Ryou watched from behind the two-way mirror, gripping Bakura's hand tightly.

Tea smiled flirtatiously at the lieutenant. "Maybe I am, Yami-kins. Why don't we escape so you can find out?" She batted her eyelashes.

Yami frowned at her. "Got something in your eye?" He said in fake concern. Yugi, who was sitting at the interrogation chair across from Tea, tried his best to restrain himself from pulling out his gun and shooting Tea in the Kill Zone. "We're asking the questions here, Ms. Gardner," Yami said, folding his arms.

"Sure," Tea said, shrugging and looking more at Yami than at Yugi. "You _are _the Lieutenant here, Yami dear," Yugi clenched his fist but Tea, oblivious to Yugi's presence didn't notice.

"Where were you between the hours of two and four PM?" Yugi asked, trying not to show his growing anger through his voice.

Tea thought about this before answering, a feat that did not go unnoticed by Yami. "In the A/V Lab, making sure the virus protection of the computer was up-to-date," she said innocently.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Why did you find the need to think about your location? I can tell you mine right now. Driving to the crime scene of Amane Bakura."

Tea acted shocked. "Really? I didn't know that. My sympathies to Ryou." Ryou tried to restrain himself from breaking through the glass mirror and strangling her. Bakura knew that Ryou was tense and helped restrain him.

"Of course you didn't know that," Yugi said, gritting his teeth. Tea found this time to finally notice Yugi's presence.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" she asked, throwing a hint of contempt into her voice as she said the detective's name. Yugi mumbled a few Japanese curses under his breath. Unfortunately, Tea heard and understood. "What was _that_, Yugi? Something you can't say to my face?" Her tone grew in volume and distaste and her smile turned into that resembling an evil one. Yami glared daggers at Tea for acting that way towards his boyfriend. Thankfully, Tea was paying no attention to the Egyptian for once.

Tea sighed dramatically and rolled her blue eyes. As she stretched, Yami noticed a crescent-shaped scar on her upper arm. Yami thought he saw a blackish hue among the red of the scar. "Where'd you get that scar, Ms. Gardner?"

"Where's the dumbass who told you to call me Ms. Gardner?" Tea countered simply. "Either call me Tea, koi or beloved. Or better yet, Mrs. Atemu."

Yugi stood up with balled fists. Yami, instinctively put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He closed his eyes and gently pushed down on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi calmed down and sat back down. Just outside the interrogation room, Ryou was almost pounding the glass window. "Calm down!" Bakura hissed. "They'll notice!"

"Answer the damn question," Yugi growled.

Tea sighed again. "Fine. I was at the local shooting range. Don't believe me?" She gave Yugi a very bitchy look. "You can ask them"

Yami pried his shades from his collar and put them on. "Oh, believe me, we will."

**--**

Mokuba Kaiba put away the last of the .38 caliber bullets into the storage room of the Domino Shooting Range. He wiped sweat off his brow. "Well, that's the last of 'em," He walked around the shooting area picking up bullets, bullet casings, targets, anything that shouldn't be there. He looked out the front window and noticed a Crime Lab SUV. "We're closing right now so that could only be one of two people. Yami or Seto. Maybe Big Bro came to give me a ride home..."

There was a rapid knocking on the door. Mokuba rushed to it to pull it open. Behind it was Yami, Tristan and Yugi. "Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Would you care to assist us in a homicide investigation?"

"Sure," Mokuba answered, shrugging. "What do you need?"

Homicide Detective Tristan Taylor stepped forward. "We need you to confirm that a Ms. Tea Gardner was here between the hours of two and four this afternoon."

Mokuba led the three men to the sign in/sign out book the was used for the day. After flipping through for a while, he found Tea's floral calligraphy. "Here it is, she was here from two o'clock to three fifteen," He looked up from the book. "She was using rifles and when she left, she made off with my three-footer. I reported it a while ago but I guess it didn't get to you yet."

"Do you have another rifle in the same make?" Yugi asked.

"Yup,"

"Would you mind if we took it in for evidence uses?"

Mokuba shrugged again. "I don't see why not. By the way, who was the vic?"

"You know Ryou, right?" Tristan asked. Mokuba nodded. "His sister,"

"Amane?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?"

Yami slipped on his shades. "That's what we're about to figure out."

**--**

**Maria: This was pretty crazy.**

**Yugi: How dare Tea!**

**Yami: Don't worry, aibou. She means nothing to me besides being a murder suspect.**

**Maria: Review!**


	9. More Evidence

**"CSI: Domino"  
Rating: TV-14 - just like CSI: Miami (hehe, evil)  
Summary: You guessed it!  
Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**Maria: Gawsh. I lost my fanfic notebook and then found it about a month later in the Lost and Found of my school. That place is really magical.**

**Yugi: Yey! An update!**

**Yami: Chapter time! (rip-off of 'Hammer Time')**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

"I really hope you catch the killer. I really do." Mokuba said, shaking his head and handing Yami the rifle.

The lieutenant eyed the rifle. "M24SWS. A nice choice for a sniper rifle to the Kill Zone."

"Is that how she was killed?" Mokuba asked.

"Yup," Yugi answered. "We believe it's related to a recent double murder of Domino Elementary twins Kamiko and Kamin Eto."

Mokuba was astonished. "What?! Who would do such a thing! Do you seriously think that Tea is psycho enough to do something as horrible as that?"

Yami shrugged. "Well, she's got an alibi that we've got to verify," And with that, he slipped on his shades.

--

"Get me Ryou Bakura," Yami commanded the secretary at the Crime Lab desk. "ASAP,"

"Yes, sir," The secretary answered and picked up the Crime Lab phone to phone said ballistics expert. "Is this Ryou Bakura? Yes, Lieutenant Atemu want you at the Front Desk immediately. Thank you."

About two seconds later, Ryou came walking down a hallway towards the front desk. Yami nodded a thank you to the secretary (who smiled a you're welcome back) and then turned to face the approaching Ryou. "We've got a murder weapon for you in the Crime Lab Hummer H2. A sniper rifle."

"Fun," Ryou responded, taking the keys from Yami. "So, what's the story?"

"You'll hear about it from Tristan. I can't tell you right now because Yugi something." Yami informed him. Ryou eyed the lieutenant suspiciously. "What? It's not like what you're thinking! Don't think that way, Ryou!" Ryou's glare persisted. "Stop thinking like that!" Glare. "I said stop." Glare. "Fine." Smug smile. "I promised him dinner, that's all."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And an all-expense-paid one-night stay in the Pharaoh's lovely abode?"

"No..."

Glare again.

"Shut up and test the damn gun!"

"If you say so, sir."

"You know, Ryou, you hang around Bakura too much."

"Hasta luego(1), Lieutenant!" Ryou waved as he walked towards the Crime Lab exit to retrieve the rifle from the Crime Lab Hummer H2.

--

"Okay, here we go," Ryou mumbled to himself as he loaded the M24SWS with Crime Lab bullets to give it a test shot. Bang. The bullet flew out of the gun and into the bull's eye of the target. Ryou took the bullet out of the target pad and examined it closely. Nothing was visible with the human eye. However, once the bullets were under the comparison microscope, he could identify the bullets and see if that M24SWS was the murder weapon.

Ryou brought the bullet to the comparison microscope and set on the stage on the left. The bullet from Amane's body already lay on the stage to the right. The white-haired man put his eyes to the eyepiece and examined the striae of the bullets. They didn't match. Yet.

He rotated both bullets 360° and every way that they would go. However, the striae didn't match. Not a single striation lined up. Ryou sighed. Time to tell Yami the bad news.

--

It was the dead of the night and quiet in the city of Domino. To add to this, it was the peak of summer and everybody was leaving their windows open. Everybody including a certain Egyptian resident who at the moment was sleepily making his way down the stairs of his house. In fact, the bronceado(2) was so sleepy, he never heard a certain someone slowly carve a hole in the insect screen.

The man yawned. "Odion's snoring really makes it..." Yawn. "...hard to sleep upstairs." Sigh. "I guess I'll be sleeping in the living room tonight. Good thing it's cooler down here," He said to himself, walking toward the AC and lowering the setting. He grabbed a bunch of pillows and attempted to make himself comfortable on the cold sofa. The man was about to fall fast asleep but the hole someone was carving was finished and a circle of insect screen fell from the rest of the screen onto the smaller couch in front of it. This brought the man back to his senses. "Who's there?" He called into the darkness. The figure smirked and threw a rather large package through the hole and disappeared into the night.

The man cautiously picked up the package and set it down on the floor. He opened it. Inside was a rifle. The man picked it up to examine it. It was the M24SWS that was stolen from the shooting range and the rifle that killed Amane Bakura. Malik Ishtar nodded to himself.

--

"Sorry to bother you again, Mr. Ishtar, but we must search every house in Domino for the missing rifle," Yami explained when Malik opened the door with a tired look on his face.

The tanned man immediately exhibited an expression of worry on his face. He didn't know what to say. He knew that the rifle that they were looking for was in his house. He knew that his fingerprints were all over that gun. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Lieutenant Atemu took the other man's silence as agreement and proceeded into the house.

--

"Ryou Bakura speaking."

"_Found a match yet_?"

"Yeah, Yami, I did."

"_Which gun was it_?"

"The one from the Ishtar residence."

"_Okay, I want you to give the rifle to Serenity so she can test it for fingerprints_."

"Sure thing, boss. See ya later."

--

"Yami Atemu speaking."

"_Hey, Y. It's Serenity._"

"Did you find a match?"

"_I did_."

"So, who did it?"

"_Malik Ishtar_,"

**--**

**Maria: Wow. Look at all the Crime Lab (blank)s. lol, I should have made it a running gag. And yes, I am aware that I just made Ryou speak Spanish in Japan. And, just a few small translation notes.**

**(1) - _Hasta luego_ = lit. Until later. Also translated as 'see you later'.**

**(2) - _bronceado _= tanned in Spanish. I know quite a few words that are the same in English and Spanish and am not sure whether or not this is another one of them. Also I didn't want to say tanned again.**

**Yami: SO IT WAS MALIK!!!...?_?**

**Yugi: WTF??!!**

**Maria: Heehee...Review!**


End file.
